The Broken Hearted
by Keiko Amano
Summary: There's an announcement in the guild that Lucy and Natsu, also Juvia and Lyon are dating, the Fairy Tail members throw a big party to congratulate them.. But someone is missing.. Who's that? Lisanna of course, Gray looking for Lisanna, what are they talking about?


**Hello guys! This story is Re-Updated! **

**Don't forget to review! Please~!**

* * *

Lisanna steps into the guild. The guild that she really loves, the liveliest guild she ever knows. Fairy Tail. The guild where she met her first love, in a rainy day. The flame freak, Natsu Dragneel. Lisanna 'was' the closest person to Natsu. Yes, past tense from is = was. Ever since her 'death', Natsu doesn't a lot of attention to her. But Lisanna still thinks that Natsu loves her since everyone saying Natsu is really sad when she died. Lisanna walks to the bar, greeting her sister

"Good morning, Mira-nee!" Lisanna said

"Good morning, Lisanna!" Mira said to her sister

"Where's Natsu?" Lisanna asked. She looks around seeing there's no sign of his appearance

"He haven't arrived yet, I guess" Mira said while wiping the glass. Lisanna stares at the door. _Where is he? He never comes to the guild this late _Lisanna thought

"I see…" Lisanna said. She takes a chair and sits on it. "Mira-nee, could you bring me an orange juice?" Lisanna asked

"Sure!" Mira said, walking to the fridge. Lisanna turns her body and now facing the door. Suddenly, Juvia comes to the guild hand in hand with a white-haired boy. Lisanna stares at both of them for a while. _Huh? I don't understand… What happen? _Lisanna thought. The guild shouts seeing Juvia. Lisanna turns his face to Mira

"Ne… Ne… Mira-nee… Who's that boy? Is he that guy from Lamia Scale?" Lisanna asked. Mira looks at the door

"Him? He's Lyon" Mira said

"Huh? I think I heard that name... somewhere..." Lisanna said

"He's Gray's rival" Mira continued. Lisanna snaps. _Oh! Him! _Lisanna thought, she glances at Gray. _Poor Gray… that must've been shocking_ She thought. Lisanna turns her head to the door again, suddenly a pink-haired boy appears in front of the door

"Guuuuuys! Sorry I'm late!" He shouted. Lisanna looks at him with a wide smile

"Hey, Natsuu!" Lisanna screamed. She runs to Natsu, but she suddenly stops. Behind Natsu, there's a blonde-haired girl who is blushing wildly while holding Natsu's hand. Natsu has pink shades on his cheeks. The guild looks at the and shouts louder like before

"UOOOH! Finally!" A guy shouted

"Oh, man! It took THAT long?!" Another guy said

"YEAH! You guys are SLOW!" Another guy shouted

"Let's have a party, then!" A girl shouted

"Yooooooooosh!" Everyone cheers. Lisanna grips her skirt tightly and then she runs outside

.

.

.

Gray looks at Juvia. He sighs and looks at another direction. Gajeel approaches Gray. He sits next to him "Too bad, huh?" Gajeel said. Gray suddenly stands up

"Just shuddup!" He shouted. Gray walks to the bar with an angry expression. He sits at the chair. Mira looks at Gray and then she giggles but Gray didn't notice. Mira puts a glass of soda in front of Gray which makes Gray realizes the appearance of Mira

"Cheer up, Gray!" Mira said

"Sure… Sure…" Gray said. He takes the cola "Thanks for this" Gray said while lifting the glass. Mira smiles at him

"You're very welcome" Mira said "Everyone is having fun, why don't you join?" Mira asked

"Nah, I'm fine..." Gray said. He looks around, seems like someone is missing "Where's Lisanna?" Gray asked. Mira didn't notice the disappearance of her sister

"Now that you mentioned it… I don't know, I really hope she's okay" Mira said worriedly. Gray stares at the blank place behind Mira. _Lisanna… She must've felt what I feel…_ Gray thought. He stands up after drinking all of the soda "Then I'll search her" Gray said "Oh! And I'm not paying for that soda, see ya" Gray continued as he walks outside.

He searches everywhere around the town, but she's nowhere to be seen. Gray stops walking and looks around the town square, she's still nowhere in the crowd. _Urgh, where is she? Somewhere to hide- Oh! That place!_ Gray runs to the different direction of the crowd. _The only place she would be is the place that Flame head, Happy and Lisanna used to play!_ He thought.

He finally arrives. Panting. He looks at Lisanna who's staring at the sky blankly while lying down on the grass. Gray walks to her

"I know you'd be here" Gray said. He looks at her. her eyes are swollen because of crying too much. Gray takes a handkerchief from his pocket and put it in the river near the place. He comes back and put it on Lisanna's eyes. Oh yeah, Lisanna didn't notice Gray's coming, she's spacing out too much

"H-Huh? Wh-Who?" Lisanna asked with shaking voice

"You're crying too much" Gray said. Lisanna knows exactly that voice. She doesn't answer it. Gray sits next to her "Cheer up" He said. She started to cry again

"I'm... I'm..." Lisanna stammered. Gray looks at her straightly and then pinches her cheeks "Hey!" Lisanna shouted as she wakes up from her sleeping position. Gray giggles. Lisanna stares at him

"Gray... How can you be so strong?" Lisanna said

"Umm... I train every day?" He answered. Lisanna punches his upper-hand lightly

"Not that!" She said while pouting. Gray sighs

"What can I do, if she chose him?" Gray said as he leans his back on the grave. _I guess he's right, Maybe Gray is nice after all_ Lisanna thought. Suddenly, Gray pinches her cheeks again _I take that back! _Lisanna thought"What was that for?!" Lisanna shouted. Gray smiles at her.

_Thump,_ Lisanna feels her chest hurt

"To cheer you up" Gray said

"Cheer me up? What is th-"

"Don't think about it too much" Gray cut her. He stands up and gives Lisanna his hand. Lisanna takes his hand and stands up "Find a new love" Gray said. He turns around walks away. Lisanna walks behind him. _A new love, huh?_ Lisanna thought.

They finally arrived at the guild as Mira approaches her

"Where've you been, Lisanna?" Mira said worriedly

"I was just walking around the town..." Lisanna said. She sits at the bar "By the way.. Mira-nee, can I ask you something?" Lisanna asked

"What is it?" Mira asked back

"Are there any ways of moving on?" Lisanna asked

"There are 2 ways" Mira said

"And they are…?" Lisanna asked

"First, kill yoursel-"

"PASS!" Lisanna shouted "The second way? Please! I love my life!" Lisanna continued

"Okay, okay…" Mira said, giggling "The second way is, find a new love" Mira said while smiling gently at Lisanna. _That's what Gray said…_ Lisanna thought

"But… Who?" Mira giggles

"It's up to you, no?" Mira said, Lisanna just stares at Mira blankly. _But who?_ She thought

.

.

.

The end of the day at the guild, everyone already when home, except for Lisanna, of course. She told Mira that she wanted to stay here a little, she doesn't give a reason. Lisanna sits there at the bar while looking at the bottles upon the wall.

Lisanna sighs

"Sighing at midnight, who knows what might haunt you" Suddenly a voice coming from the door. Lisanna turns her body, seeing Gray is behind her

"I'm not in the mood right now" Lisanna said. Gray sits next to her. Lisanna is facing the bottles and Gray is facing the door. Lisanna keeps looking at the counter. She really wanted to cry, she can't move on… _I really want to cr-_

"You're not gonna cry?" Gray said out of the blue

"N-No... I w-won't… I-I..." Lisanna burst into tears. Gray, without even looking at her, he pulls Lisanna's head to his chest

"Cry all you want" He said slowly. Lisanna cries even more, she can feel the warmth of Gray's muscular chest. She feels save… Lisanna cries all of her eyes out "You're done?" Gray asked. Lisanna nods. Gray wipes her tears "Good. You can come to me when you're feeling sad again" He said. Gray stands up and pats Lisanna head after that, he leaves. Lisanna frozes.

_Thump, thump. _Her heart can't stop beating so fast.

Lisanna runs to Fairy Hill. She opens her room, runs into the bed, and searching for a small mirror… Her face is red ear to ear

_Could it be 'love'?_

.

.

.

_2 years later…_

"Guuuuys! Can I announce something?" Natsu stands on the stage. Everyone stays silent. They knows what going to happen. Gray glares at Natsu. _Oh, boy… He's such a show off_ Gray thought**. **Natsu's pulling Lucy to the stage and pick a red box from his pocket, kneeling in front of Lucy"Lucy Heartfilia, Will you marry me?" Everyone becomes silent, waiting for Lucy's answer. The guild never becomes this silent, ever. Lucy tears up

"Of course! I marry you, bakaaaa!" Lucy shouted, she jumps into Natsu and hug him. Everyone applauses. Gray isn't interested in this. He looks around. Searching for Lisanna. _That flame head doesn't know someone will hurt if he shows up like that, damnit! _Gray thought. He walks to the bar

"Oi, Mira, where's Lisanna?" Gray asked

"Huh? She was here few minutes ago… Where is she?" Mira said

"That girl..." Gray said angrily. He runs outside, going to that place again. Gray slowly walks to her. Lisanna is sitting at the place she sat yesterday

"I know you'd be here" Gray said

"Why it's only you?" Lisanna said while burying her face on her knees. Gray walks closer to her

"Geez, what's with that? After I come all the way here?" Gray said, he sits next to her, he sighs "Crying alone, make you feel sadder you know"

"Shut up…" Lisanna said**. **Gray pulls her head to his shoulder. Lisanna who hold her tears until now, suddenly cries. Gray puts his head on Lisanna's. _Gray… Why are you so nice to me? I will get my hopes high, I will think that you like me... _Lisanna thought

.

.

.

"Lisanna... Are you really okay with this?" Gray asked

"With what?" Lisanna asked back

"With flame head's wedding?" Gray cleared what he said

"W-Well… I must come, right? Anyway… When is it?" Lisanna asked

"Next week, don't force yourself okay?" Gray said, patting her head

"Okay… Thanks" Lisanna said. Suddenly Lisanna pulls Gray collar and she leans a kiss on Gray's lips. Suddenly, Lisanna pushes him, blushing wildly

"Li.. Lisanna?!" Gray said while blushing

"I'm-I'm sorry! I… Just...! Goodbye!" Lisanna runs away. _Hyaaaa! What was that?! My body move by its own! Co.. Could it be?! That I love him?! I.. I don't know anything anymore! _Lisanna thought

BRAK! Lisanna bumped into someone

"Lisanna?" Lisanna looks at the person she bumped, Lucy? "Did something happen?" She asked. Lisanna stares at Lucy who is looking at Lisanna worriedly. _She's really pretty, nice… No wonder Natsu loves her_ Lisanna thought

"Help me, Lucyyy!" Lisanna said with a red face

"What happened?" Lucy asked

"I'm.. I'm..." Lisanna stammered. Lucy smiles at her softly

"Let's go to my apartment, shall we? It's right there" Lucy pointing at the building she came out from. Lisanna follows Lucy walking to apartment. She welcomes Lisanna warmly. Lisanna sits at bed. Lucy gives her a glass of ice tea to calm Lisanna down

"Thanks..." Lisanna said. Lucy smiles at Lisanna. She sits at the chair in front of her bed

"So... What happened?" Lucy asked

"I... Don't tell anyone, okay?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nods in respon "I- I don't know why when I'm with Gray, I feel nervous, yet safe, I'm happy when I'm near him, a-and... Somehow, my body moves by its own" Lisanna said embarrassedly. Lucy smiles at Lisanna, her smile reminded her of Mira. Lucy has an older sister aura

"Doesn't that mean that you like Gray? Euhmm…" Lucy said

"Re-Really?!" Lisanna blushed, Lucy nods

"And to be honest, these years I see you've been close to Gray, and it seems that you love him**"** Lucy said, Lisanna stares at her empty glass

"You sure?" Lisanna asked. Lucy nods "Thanks Lucy!" Lisanna said while standing up

"You're welcome! And... Sorry about Natsu…" Lucy said

"Naah! I'm over him! Thanks to you, though, but make sure you make him happy, okay?" Lisanna said. Lucy smiles widely

"Okay!" She said

"I'm leaving! See ya!" Lisanna said while waving at Lucy

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, Gray's situation_

Gray walks around the town with a really red face. _She's… What did she do? No, why did she do that?_ Gray thought

"Gray-sama? Is that you?" A familiar voice coming from behind. Gray looks at behind him, A blue-haired girl is standing in front of him, alone. "Gray-sama? Oh my, you're red" Juvia said

"J-Juvia.." Gray stammered. _Why do I have to meet her?_ Gray thought. Juvia stares at Gray deeply

"Is it Lisanna?" Juvia guessed. Gray jolts. _When did she become so sharp?!_ Gray thought

"We-Well..."

"Then, I'll make you mine again, Gray-sama" Gray froze hearing the person he loved saying that. Juvia smiles at the frozen Gray "I'll tell you something Gray-sama..." Gray shocked. _That's…! _He thought

.

.

.

Tomorrow is the wedding, everyone is really busy. Lisanna is sitting at one chair, seeing everyone working. She has done with her work, making decoration, and it has finished. Lisanna looks around, suddenly, everyone stops working and looks at one way

"Gray?! You're with Juvia?!" Someone shouted. Lisanna looks at him in disbelieve. _No… Way… _She thought

"Yes! Juvia and Gray-sama reunited!" Juvia shouted. _Wh.. What the..._ Lisanna thought

"Lisanna..." Lucy approaches Lisanna. She pats Lisanna's shoulder "Gray, what did you mean by this?!" She shouted. Gray just stays silent. Lisanna looks down. _My love ended this way again, since I'm return from Edolas, I don't feel get really that much attention from Natsu, and now… Gray too_ Lisanna thought. Lisanna stands up

"I'm.. Going first, Lucy" Lisanna said

"Lisanna! Wait!" Lisanna runs as fast as she could, until she runs out of energy. She stops at a park. She sits at one bench, suddenly..."Lisannaaa!" Someone shouted "Ah! Lisanna!" Lucy shouted and then looking at Lisanna deeply. She sits next to Lisanna "Lisanna... I.. don't really know what happened..." Lucy said

"Ye-Yeah… That was unexpected" Lisanna really wants to cry, but she couldn't. She only can cry at his shoulder

"Hey, Lisanna, to make the burden in your heart light, why don't you at least confess?" Lucy suggested

"You think that'll help?" Lisanna asked

"You know, when I'm confess, I think he said 'no'. But no one knows what'll happened, right?" Lucy said. Lisanna smiles at Lucy. She stands up

"Then, I'll be back to the guild" Lisanna said

"Wa…Wait!" Lucy stopped her

"Hu… Huh?"

"Um… Uhmm... Why don't you just wait for tomorrow and sleep over at my place today…?" Lucy said. She seems have something to hide. But Lisanna doesn't notice

"Well, sure..." Lisanna said

"Great!" Lucy pulls Lisanna to her apartment

.

.

.

_The wedding day_

Everyone feels exited... The wedding finally started. Lucy and Natsu walk hand in hand. They stop in front of master.

"Natsu, do you take Lucy to be your wedded wife to love forever, to cherish both in sickness and in health, rich and poor, for as long as shall you both live?" Master said

"I do, duh!" Natsu shouted. Everyone giggles

"Lucy, do you take Natsu to be your wedded husband to love forever, to cherish both in sickness and in health, rich and poor, for as long as shall you both live?" Master repeated his word

"I do! I will love him forever!" Lucy said

"You may kiss the bride" Master said. Everyone cheers. Natsu and Lucy kiss. I, imagine that if Hiro Mashima makes a wedding scene of Natsu and Lucy, I would shout like, AAAAA! Anyway, everything is finished. But everyone sits and they own seats quietly. Gray walks to Lisanna

"G..Gray? What?" Gray doesn't bother to answer, her carries Lisanna bridal style. Everyone whispers

"This is the closing that we waited" "Ahh… Finally..." "Do the act really necessary?"

"Waited? Finally? Act? Gray! What's the meaning of this-"

"This" Suddenly, Gray leans a kiss on her. Lisanna freezes. She looks at him who is now blushing which makes she blushes too

"G-Gray, so... That's an act?!" Lisanna asked

"Yeah, I already cooperate with everyone, especially Lucy and Juvia" Gray said, putting Lisanna down. Suddenly there's a sign "Congratulation Lisanna & Gray!" behind both of them

"Gr-Gray… I can't believe it..." Lisanna said, starting to tears up

"Believe it..." He holds Lisanna's hand. He slips a ring on her ring finger. A cute ting made from ice "This is my reservation" Gray said

"G-Gray! I-I-I love you!" Lisanna shouted. Gray pulls Lisanna to a hug

"You think I don't love you after all of that?" Gray said, Lisanna finally cries

Everyone claps "Congratulation guys!" "You guys make a great couple" "Make sure to invite us on your wedding!" Everyone have different comments. But it makes both of them happy

"Everyone, Lucy, Juvia, thank you!" Lisanna said, holding Gray. Lisanna looks at Gray

_He's my new love, crazy huh? I didn't even notice him, my second love start from a broken heart, and now, I find my true prince. This is the story of 2 broken hearted find a new love…_

* * *

**How is it? I have a baaaad feeling about this, haha :D I hope it was good  
**

**Actually this story have a moral :**

**Even if you're broken hearted, it doesn't mean that you can't find another love, and maybe he/she is not the right person for you, maybe there's someone else that fated to be with you**

**Hehe.. Actually seeing the moral make me don't wanna give up on love :3**

**So, thank you for reading my Fanfic, no flame, please! Especially "I don't like this paring" flame, if you don't like the pairing, why did you read it in the first place?-_-"**

**That's all, now  
**

**Please read my future and ongoing project available at my profile! XD**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
